wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tina
Tina 'is a young Guardian Angel who was formerly in training. She was underestimated countless times because of her age. She is currently a full guardian angel. She first appeared in the third part of the Wizards vs. Angels Trilogy. History The Moral Compass In Wizards vs. Angels, Tina finds Alex while she is in the midst of trying to find help from the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center after witnessing Justin and Rosie mean spirited behavior. Tina, who knows why, also helps in order to prove that she's been trained well enough to get her wings and become a full guardian angel. After she brings Alex to the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center, Tina is replaced with Monty, another guardian angel, by Florence. Not quitting, she goes back to look for Alex. When running into Alex, she witnesses Justin's behavior and reveals that Rosie, her former teacher, is an angel of darkness. Shocked to hear this, Alex and Tina try to tell Justin but he continues to love her. Trying to talk the two into turning good again, they're both ignored and Justin and Rosie continue to cause more trouble. Shortly afterward, Alex begins to wonder where Monty is and they go searching for him by using a halo that's used to see other angels. They both spot Monty, who is restrained from moving. Breaking him free, he gives them a piece of paper he snatched from Rosie before she tied him up. It's soon revealed that Rosie is going to steal The Moral Compass for her Dark Realm (residential area for the Angels of Darkness) leader. Sooner or later, Tina starts to realize that everyone, including Alex, is acting negative and puts together the fact that The Moral Compass must've already been stolen. Trying to talk some sense into Alex, she fails and leaves to retrieve the compass and save Justin on her own. Running into the dark realm on her own, she interrupts the midst of Justin's near-death experience. Fighting them off, she is soon captured by Justin who swears to dispose of her and forever guard the compass to earn loyalty. Flying in at the right moment, Alex; who has a pair of angel wings, swoops in to save Tina and Justin. A duel occurs and they all fight over the compass. Tina then breaks free from the hold of two Angels of Darkness and attempts to take out Justin with the halo. Unfortunately, she hits Alex in the head. Still fighting over it, Alex retrieves it, but it is soon taken by Justin once again. Rosie then admits to Justin that she truly loves him, allowing Justin to turn the Moral compass back to good, and allow Tina and Alex to break free and take it back to the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center. Returning back to the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center, all of the angels are refilled with power since The Moral Compass is back in its place. Due to all her courageous actions, she is then promoted to an official Guardian angel. Rosie, who is back as her teacher grants her with wings. Tina then pleads to watch over Alex, who highly rejects the offer. When returning back to her world, Tina gets an alert that Alex has already done something bad, making her run to Alex's aid. Powers and Abilities Being a guardian angel, there are many abilities that Tina could possibly possess. One of her many strengths are that she is at her full peak when The Moral Compass is set on good, but she can turn weak when it's set on bad. The following are her possessed abilities that have been shown. *'Empathy: As shown when she first meets Alex, Tina seemed to mysteriously know right away what Alex was in dire need for and why. It is unknown whether or not this is telepathy or somewhat connected to it. *'Invisibility': Though she hasn't used this magic power, all Guardian Angels (and possibly Angels of Darkness also) posses it. *'Negativity Resistance:' Being a Guardian Angel, Tina is immune to being manipulated by the wrongdoings of Angels of Darkness. She is also immune to the strong effects that The Moral Compass can cause if it's on "bad". *'Access to the Dark Realm': As said before by Florence. All angels have access to the Dark Realm. *'Flight:' It is unknown whether or not Tina possesses the ability to fly, but like other angels, she was granted wings. *'Hand to Hand Combat': It does appear that Tina knows some combat skills since she was able to fight three adult Dark Angels on her very own. * Halo: Tina also possessed a halo at one point which she borrowed from a friend. She could possibly use for defensive and offensive establishments since she once tried to use it to attack Justin. Relationships Alex Russo Alex Russo and Tina are good friends. She somewhat enjoys being around Alex and really likes watching over her. After helping her save her brother Justin from the Dark Realm, it turns out that Alex was very thankful. Tina currently watches over Alex even though Alex didn't want it, Tina highly recommended she would watch over her, and she still might be watching Alex. When Alex left after returning the angels' wings, Tina asks if she can go with her but Alex ran at the idea. Rosie Rosie was the former teacher of Tina. Tina, who was very disappointed in Rosie when she joined the Dark Angels, pleaded for her to come back to become a Guardian Angel and become her teacher again. Rosie came back and joined the Guardian Angel Dispatch Center and Tina was very happy for her. Tina tells Alex who Rosie really is, and fights against her until Rosie's heart makes her a Guardian Angel once more. Trivia *Tina has a habit to say "Please, Please, Please" while jumping up and down. *China Anne McClain, who plays Tina, is one of the main cast members in A.N.T. Farm *Tina only appeared in one episode of Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Magical beings Category:Minor characters